


Ignore Them While We Live

by Fogsy_Feel



Series: Think Of Him While We Kiss [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Even though I don't like kids, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family to Enemies, Hogwarts from the perspective of a kid who hates boarding schools, Multi, POV Original Character, Past Cheating, Past Infidelity, Reunions, This may look like I'm hating on some characters but that's just Athena's pov talking, most of this wont make sense without reading the first fic, pov switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogsy_Feel/pseuds/Fogsy_Feel
Summary: Ron stood up from his seat and let his hard face break into a smile as his husband waved from a distance. Orange swept over the field and the sun outlined Draco like a painting, It was so beautiful he almost cried at the sight.—"I don’t think I can ever forgive you.”“I don’t need you to.”Harry paused. “Then why do I wish you did?”—A small sequel to 'Think Of Him When We Kiss' about the children, the long awaited confrontation, and the past.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, George Weasley & Percy Weasley, Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy past relationship, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley Past Relationship, Ron Weasley & Original Character(s)
Series: Think Of Him While We Kiss [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869136
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56





	Ignore Them While We Live

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a one shot sequel and could be a tad confusing if read alone but most things are explained.
> 
> This was all going to be from the children's perspectives but I kind of don't like children so we get a little bit of everyone.

Athena was her last nerve. She had begun rummaging through the cupboard in the hallway but couldn't seem to find what she was looking for.

Her Dad was walking through when he noticed her. “Are you ready? Our portkey leaves in an hour.”

She grunted. “I’m _trying_ to look for our winter clothes but I can’t find them. I know for a fact England is going to be freezing.” She shivered at the thought.

Draco leaned in and took a swift look over it. He effortlessly _Accio_ ’d a large plastic bag into his arms. He turned and handed it to Athena. “They should be in there, Don’t worry about the cold too much though.”

“It snows there Dad, _snows._ ”

"We can always buy new clothes."

"That's unethical."

They walked into the living room together. Multiple travel bags not including Athena’s had been shrunken down and Ron was fitting them all inside one backpack. Athena didn't bother to look through the plastic bag of clothes before shoving the entire thing inside her suitcase to deal with later.

Riel was sitting on the couch looking bored. “Why do we have to go to England anyway?”

Anton who was laying down on the carpet nodded. “Yeah! Why couldn’t we go to Disneyland?”

“—Or Las Vegas!”

Ron rolled his eyes but looked kindly on the twins. “We're _going_ because that’s where our family is, Me and Dad want you guys to see where we grew up and for you four to meet your Grandparents and my siblings. Anyways I've been to Las vegas, you'd find it boring.”

Anton crossed his arms ignoring the last part. “I thought we didn’t like that side of the family anyway.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Who told you that?”

“Athena.”

Ron and Draco looked to their oldest, who promptly raised her hands up. “I've never said _that._ I just said they didn’t like _us_.”

Riel smiled triumphantly. “All the more reason to stay!”

The twins grinned like they'd won. Athena wasn't sure why they didn't want to leave so much but they were entertaining to watch so she didn't interfere.

Draco swayed with Scorpius in his arms, the small toddler snored quietly. “That’s not true. They have no reason to dislike you guys. They've never met you. If they're going to dislike anyone it’ll be me.”

Ron rubbed his husband's back. “It’s okay. My family may be rude and abrasive but hate doesn’t come naturally...besides with Ginny.”

Athena flopped onto the couch. “Do they even know we exist? That Neville guy seemed pretty surprised.”

Ron seemed to have to think about this. “I think Percy knows? Neville wouldn’t have told anyone he was here, probably didn't want to cause any conflict so I think our exes probably don’t know but either way we’ll try and avoid them all together. For the rest of them I can’t say. Never really bothered to keep in contact.”

“We're staying with Grandma right?” Anton questioned. 

“She always sends us presents!” Riel added.

Draco nodded. “We’ll be at Grandmas for the first two days before heading over to the Burrow for the last few.”

Athena sighed. “I better get a room to myself.”

Ron grinned. “You won't.”

"Rude."

"You should have seen what the burrow was like during the nineties.

Athene hated the thought, the mere image of heaving to deal with so many people in one house exhausted her. It was bad enough that she was the only girl in their house. She was thankful that she'd be moved out once her brothers start their teenage years. She can't imagine what nightmares they'd be and the mischief they'd cause then.

Draco looked around. "Are we all packed?"

Anton rolled in his spot. "Let's go, I hate waiting."

Riel and Athena spoke in unison. "Same."

Ron grinned and whispered to his husband. "I'm glad we did all our travels before the kids."

Draco smiled. "'t would have been a nightmare."

"Rude."

* * *

  
  


Narcissa met them at the Portkey International English drop off. It was less of a drop off and more of an empty field with a few workers walking around checking out the people coming into the country.

Athena had never met her Grandma, standing before them was the first time they'd ever locked eyes. She’d seen photos though. Photos of her in meeting with her husband or walking down the street in elegant dresses in her younger years. Athena had seen these photos due to the fact that for her birthday she’d been given a book titled _The History Of Magical War and Politics._ The thing had dragged on and on but it had turned out to be actually pretty interesting once she’d gotten up to the more modern sections. 

Athena was fascinated by the last wizarding war. She’d been born a year after it had finished but the effect of it hadn’t even reached her until she’d met her Pa and Dad, this was because the war had only really effected Europe, and Athena being a muggle orphan for the first ten years of her life... though the muggle part was still true.

What was most fascinating about the book besides it's photos was the fact that her parents were key figures in the second wizarding war section.

She’d almost dropped the book when she’d read the detailed entries and statements about the build up to the war. Her parents had never hidden anything from her. But she did know that they were prone to not mentioning anything that was more than a little upsetting. The fact that her parents had actually fought and been on opposite sides of a war had been new information, they'd publicly despised each other and had ended up in many tense situations during the war. There had also been photos of them during school, they’d had completely different friend groups and social standings. There were even some photos taken smack in the middle of arguments.

It all looked so foreign. Athena had never seen her parents look at each other with anything but gross doe eyed expressions. They didn't even fight.

The fact that her Dad had almost been imprisoned for life for thing’s he’d done as a teenager had been the one passage to make her throw the book against the wall, you could still see the dent in the books cover. It was after that when she approached her parents about things the book talked about. They had both looked serious and confirmed what had been written. Pa had told her that she might not want to continue the book, warning her it was probably going to talk about a lot of their things. She'd packed it anyway.

All this to say that the photos from the book of her grandmother were exactly like her real life face, only a little more older and tired. Like her son Narcissa’s face was pointed and angular but unlike him she seems to always have a cold unflinching expression. There were photos of her Dad like that, cold and serious. There were also photos of him looking like an obnoxious brat, with a strikingly pale and unmarked face. They were so different from the happy smiles and love struck eyes he possessed now that Athena could have sworn he had a twin. 

Narcissa held out her arms and waited. Draco walked over and leaned into the hug with a warming smile on his face. Athena couldn’t shake the image of a bird in a crocodile's mouth.

The hug lasted for a solid two seconds before Narcissa leaned back and made her way over to the real targets. The children.

She smiled at the twins. “Riel, Anton. So nice to finally see you.”

Anton eyed the jewelry littered across her fingers and produced a huge fake grin. Riel followed suit by grabbing and kissing the back of her hand. 

She seemed amused at this and laughed a little. “What gentleman.”

Athena stepped forward. “It’s good to meet you miss.”

Narcissa looked her over before her eyebrows lifted and her mouth made a small ‘ _o’_.

“You must be Athena, the muggle one?”

Draco frowned. “Mother—”

Narcissa lifted up her hand. “No no, she looks clever as a fox. They tend to be you know, having to survive without magic and all.”

Anthena didn’t know whether to feel complimented or ostracised. “Thank you miss.” 

Ron stepped forward, a dizzy Scorpius held tight in his arms. “Nice to see you too ‘Cissa.”

Narcissa promptly looked at the young tod in his arms. “Baby—”

Ron rolled his eyes and lifted the child into the older woman's arms.

“Draco, he looks just like you!” She cooed gleefully. Scorpius giggled at the attention.

Athena could hear Pa whispering next to her. “Thank god for babies and their powers to soften old coats ehh?”

She gulped down a laugh.

“Good to see you too Mother.” Draco deadpanned.

“Oh shush, I haven't been near a babe since you were born.”

Ron came over to take back Scorpius. “There's a good reason for that.”

Narcissa scoffed but gave him back. “Always the charmer mister Weasley.”

“Which one?” Ron grinned, eyes shifting over to Draco.

Narcissa looked between the two. She looked petrified. “Please don’t tell me you eloped.”

Draco grimaced. “I don’t think that definition applies no.”

“Was there at least a ceremony?”

“No we didn—”

“How _undignified_ , Draco I raised you better.”

“You raised me with a classist ideology and hate speech.”

“We all have our faults!”

Ron spoke up. “Don’t worry Naricissa, we were basically married anyway. It was just some paperwork and rings.”

She sighed but didn't seem too distraught. “He took your last name then? _Really Draco?_ Me and you are the only living Malfoy's left.”

Draco chuckled darkly. “Thank Merlin for that.”

"Don't speak like that, I know in recent years our name hasn't been much to brag about but it's always been so important to you what changed?"

Draco looked across his family. "Everything."

* * *

Athena had known her Dad had come from money. It was the only explanation for all the fancy gifts their grandma sent and all the travelling her parents had done in the past. Knowing something and seeing something were two different things though. Her Dad's childhood house even had a name, Malfoy Manor.

The house had a very Victorian feel. Seeing its elegant architecture and dark colouring looked like the complete opposite from how their home was. She wondered if that explained why home was so bright.

Riel and Anton seemed to really like the manor though. They walked around with a waltz in their step like they were famous rich men, Athena could almost picture the child like fantasies that were most definitely playing in their heads as they stalked around like they owned the place.

Athena was reading her book in the blatantly named reading room. They’d only been there a few hours but she felt as if the book was calling to her. It nagged at the back of her mind like it could answer all the questions she had about her parents. She knows she could probably ask all her questions but there was a type of satisfaction in finding it out on her own.

The book talked a lot about Harry Potter. She’d only ever heard his name a few times and her parents had oly ever said his first name a couple times so she wasn't entirley sure who he'd been before now. This was obviously also because she went to a muggle school and had no wizards or witches around her besides her parents so most everything she learned about modern magic history came from the book.

Her Dad had been friends with Harry Potter, best mates that much was clear. There were photos of them together at quidditch events and school holidays. There were even wanted photos of them with descriptions saying that they were travelling together. Them two and a woman.

Athena didn’t know who her parents had betrayed for each other, but she did know her Pa had a wife. And her best guess was that this ‘Hermione’ was that ex-wife.

Naricssa came into the reading room silently. She was levitating a tray of tea and sugar and came to sit down at the chair opposite Athena. She seems to look at the title of the cover of her book before pouring her drink.

“Interesting read?”

“They don’t talk about the war at home, only the British do.”

"Your parents are British."

"They might as well not be."

Narcissa sipped her tea. “Well I’m sure it talks about some pretty insightful stuff.”

Athena nods. “There's an entire chapter dedicated to our family, the Malfoy side.”

“No surprise there. The Malfoy's have been involved in politics since before politics existed.”

“I can’t imagine Dad being cold and political, all he does is grow plants and make potions.”

Narcissa seemed to tilt her head in agreement. “Your father can be quite conniving when he tries. Of course he wasn't always the true cunning Slytherin, and now he tires not to be. He was quite emotional in his childhood, wore his heart on his sleeve so I'm glad he mellowed out a bit. I think where he’s ended up is the best it could have gone.”

Athena looked at the book. “Even with what happened to get here?”

“...What part of the book are you up two?”

“It’s talking about how Pa and his friends were on the run, how Voldemort was staying in this house, I’m about to read about the battle.”

“The battle was interesting. I'm sure that chapter will be chock full, everyone has their own stories about what happened that day. Even so...I think you’ll find what happened after it to suit your agenda a little more.”

Athena was confused by this. “What do you think I want from this book exactly?”

Her grandmother shrugged. “To understand our past, to understand your parents, their history is your history after all. Or maybe just morbid curiosity. Merlin knows the books I read at your age.”

"If I wanted to know something I'd ask."

Narcissa smiled knowingly. "You remind me of myself... Either way I hope you find what your looking for."

They sat there in silence for a little longer. Narcissa drank her tea while Athena read photos and statements of a war she did not experience but one she felt she was coming closer to understanding every day.

The sun was about to set and the room was painted in blue when Narcissa made her way out of her chair and up to leave the room, she pottered slowly over to wooden floor as here eyes gazed over book spines. She addressed her granddaughter as she left.

“I hope whatever in that book you come to find, you understand it is the past. That much is imperative.”

Athena looked at the book cover and back at her. "No shite."

Athena was sure she heard a laugh as the older woman left the room.

* * *

Riel and Anton had never seen such a big castle before. Of course up until now they had never actually _seen_ a castle before, not in person. Their Pa had taken them both to see the place he and Dad had spent growing up. Anton wished Dad were here too. He’d looked sad that he wasn’t going. He’d told them that however much he missed the place he would never feel like he belonged back. Anton thought that was stupid, anyone would be lucky to have his Dad there.

Athena wasn’t allowed to come either, Anton also didn't like that. Athena was allowed at the magic school back home, she even visited when Pa worked sometimes. He didn't understand why a stupid rule stopped child muggles from entering. Athena would have liked this place, It had a funny name and was really old.

It was just Pa, Anton, Riel and a _really_ old looking lady. She had a big pointed hat like in the stories, Anton thought she looked a little stupid but Pa had said that was just how people here dressed. He was glad his parents didn't wear robes anymore like in the photos, they looked ugly.

Ron grinned as he saw his old professor. The twins trailed behind him as he greeted her. 

“Headmistress, long time no see!”

Mcgonagall smiled. “A pleasant surprise mister Weasley.”

"—not a surprise, Sent you a letter nearly a month ago."

"Formalities Ron."

Ron turned around and ushered his children forward. “Professor, these are my boys Anton and Riel.”

Mcgonagall looked them over before her eyebrows shot up. “Not another set of Weasley twins—I might have to retire.”

Anton did the best scoff a four year old could muster. “We won't go here!”

Riel nodded. “Yeah! The names stupid.”

“You couldn’t pay me!”

“—Or you could.”

“We take cash.”

Mcgonagall looked as if she was about to laugh, or maybe she was just constipated.

Ron smiled sheepishly. “Don’t worry too much about them. I just wanted to show them the place. Lot'sa old memories here.” 

They walked around for a while. Anton's disdain fell away once he saw how truly big the place was on the inside. They were shown towers and the large hall, they could picture their parents in the large library. It seemed like Draco's kind of place. Anton wondered what house he and Riel would be sorted into if he went there. He likes green. They said Dad was in the green house.

Riel seemed to be thinking the same thing. “Hey Pa! Didn’t you and Dad meet here?”

Anton tried to take the wonder form his voice. “Was it love at first sight?”

Ron laughed. “The first thing your Dad did was insult me and my last name.”

Riel seemed confused. “But that's _his_ last name now?”

Pa grinned and whispered jokingly. “ _Payback_.”

The twins giggled.

"You didn't love him at all back then?" Anton asked

Ron nodded but smiled. "Some things just take time to develop, we were a couple little arses so It's for the best it took a while."

"Weird!

The twins walked along further excitedly while Mcgonagall and Ron dragged along behind. Mcgonagall looked tense and seemed to want to speak.

Ron sighed. “Just ask what you want.”

“That would be unprofessional Mister Weasley.”

“Well I’m not your student anymore.”

Mcgonagall sighed. “Their Father, your husband. It’s Draco Malfoy isn’t It”

“Draco Weasley.”

She looked down. “I’ve kept away from rumours. I rarely speak to anyone other than students and teachers..but what happened twelve years ago, no one can quite say what actually _did_. I’m not here for gossip. What happened is none of my business, but I hope you are both happy. You've deserved that at least.”

Ron smiled softly. “That’s better than what Neville said. It’ll probably be better than what my family will say. I just hope their kind in front of the children”

“I do hope your boys consider Hogwarts. It’s better now than before and I think they’d find Slytherin quite well.”

Ron fake groaned. “I hope Draco never hears that, he’d be delighted knowing the long line of Gryffindor Weasleys could end.”

"It's a little impossible how long that line has lasted."

They both let out small laughs. Ron could almost feel the castle welcoming him back. He just wished his husband were here to feel it.

* * *

  
  


The Burrow was nothing like how Athena had imagined it. She didn’t know what exactly she was expecting but mostly she thought the house would be underground. The garden there was nothing like the greenery at home. It was wild and large and most of the plants seemed to be vegetables. She could imagine her Dad detesting it.

The first person they saw was a man with scars on his face. He was stoic and cool in appearance and Athena could only guess this was their uncle Bill.

Ron seemed hesitant. “Hey Bill—Long time no see. Percy said you were supposed to be in Greece.”

“Yeah well, couldn’t miss my brother finally coming back into town.”

Anton seemed to notice the awkwardness. “Your face is covered in scars!”

Bill’s stoic nature dropped for a moment. “Umm...yes it is.”

“Why?”

“Ask your dad.”

Bill’s eyes widened when the boys turned to Draco, who he hadn’t noticed was there. Draco looked displeased but answered the expecting twins. “Werewolf.”

Bill tried to backtrack. “I didn’t mean—”

Anton smiled. “—Cool! Our uncles a werewolf.”

"Only barley."

Bill looked as if he was about to explain something as his face flushed. Athena rolled her eyes and leaned down to the boys' levels. “Hey, look over there—gnomes!”

The boys quickly took the bait and ran off the go chase the little critters. She watched Riel's determined face as he took a pitchfork from the ground.

Bill sighed. “Draco… It’s been a while.”

Draco smiled. “Don’t worry about it Bill, It’s nice to be back in England, you should visit sometime.”

“No offence but Ginny would probably go off her rock if I did.”

Athena grumbled. She’d heard a lot about her aunt and was preparing herself for what would definitely be a showdown. “Ginny needs to get over herself. I thought I was the kid here.”

Bill looked her over before turning to his brother. “She’s a bit like Percy isn’t she?”

Ron groaned. “Don’t say that or I might have to grow respect for the prat.”

Athena waved her arms, she felt a tad offended even though so far she really liked her uncle Percy, he visited a few years back and was the one who sent her the book.

“Hey I’m right here!”

Draco patted her on the back before walking forward. “C’mon, lets go inside for some tea?”

Percy was inside and ushered them all to the dinner table for afternoon tea, she'd come a little sick of tea. Athena watched the twins gorge themselves on tea cake while her Pa and Uncle Bill cooed over Scorpius while he ate.

Percy looked over to the twins. “George will get here eventually, hopefully with Ginny.”

Draco sighed softly as he drank his tea. “Kind of makes me wish we’d gone through all this trouble sooner, I don’t particularly feel like getting hexed today.”

“She hexes anyone and I’ll throw hands.” Athena pronounced with a grin.

“There will be no need. This room has been entirely neutral territory for as long as I can remember. It’s physically impossible for any violence to happen in here.” Percy explained.

Draco chuckled. “I might sleep here tonight then. I hear kitchen tables are quite comfortable.”

Percy turned to Athena. “Is the book I sent you going well?”

Athena had just gotten into the post war section. Currently in it her Pa was working as magical law enforcement with his old best friend, the chosen one. Her Dad wasn’t talked about much at the start of this section other than the fact that he didn’t go to magical jail.

Athena nodded. “It’s been pretty insightful.”

Bill chuckled. “Wait till it starts talking about your parents' affair.”

The room went silent. Even the twins seemed to slowly put down their cake as if they’d lost their appetite.

It took Bill a moment to realise what he’d said. “Oops…”

Ron’s chest puffed out as he went back to tending to Scorpius. “We’ve got nothing to hide.”

Athena was confused. “Why would _that_ be in a book about magic war and politics.”

Percy raised an eyebrow at Draco. “Do they _know_ who you guys were with?”

Draco scoffed. “Their children and It happened twelve years ago. None of that matters anymore. If Athena wants to know she’s a smart girl. She’ll find out herself.”

Athena was silent for a moment. “So you guys were like...famous.”

Ron lagged. “Fame from being someone's friend doesn’t really count. There were a few war crimes though.”

Riel's smile returned to his face. “You were famous!”

“Riel don't idealise that stuff now, Merlin knows what you’d be capable of.” Draco scolded though it just made Riel smile more.

They revealed in the quiet silence of midday. It was the most peaceful moments that day would be willing to give them.

  
  


* * *

Harry Hermione and Neville were all enjoying some tea when angry woman with fiery red hair burst into the room with a thundering presence.

Ginny snarled to herself. She was flushed and sweaty.

“ _Ron’s_ at the burrow.”

Hermione perked up. “What?”

“George just tried to apparate me there but I got away. What makes them think I wanna see _him_ ” Ginny paced back and forth.

They took in her words with surprise. Harry had spent the last twelve years just _dealing_ with it all. He’s also entirely sure that he’s gotten over whatever happened in the past. There had been no fiery hatred left inside him anymore. It had seemed to wash away bit by bit until a point where all he’d felt was exhaustion at the thought of his former friend and fiance.

Even so he could feel the dormant anger thumping inside his chest, ready to break free and cause the havoc he had used to so dearly crave.

“Is Draco there?”

Ginny deadpanned. “What do you _think_?”

Harry and Hermione stood up with an unspoken goal between them. Neville seemed to notice this and frowned at the group. “You can’t go.”

“Why not!” Hermione hissed.

“For one—you weren't invited! It would be trespassing.”

Ginny grinned. “Not if i’m there.”

Neville blubbered. “Yo—you can't.”

Harry could feel a migraine coming on. “Don’t we deserve closure?”

“Twelve years _after_ the fact?”

“ _Yes!_ ”

Neville grumbled to himself before sighing. “I just don’t want to go around dredging up old hate. I thought we were over this.”

Harry breathed slowly before approaching. His arm reached out for his friend for comfort. Neville's cheeks stained pink as he obliged. 

“We are Nev. I’m over _him_ but… we've lived too long just avoiding it, they've avoided _us_. They took away our chance to process and make a scene, ran off and left pieces of a fight that never happened. We deserve a confrontation, no matter how late. I’m going. You don’t have to come.”

Neville looked to the side. Most would process the look as shame but Harry saw it for what it really was, avoidance. He wasn’t telling them something. Before Harry could question it Neville looked back to Harry.

“I need to _protect._..I’m coming. Please don’t make this hard.”

Harry wondered who he needed to protect.

* * *

It was mid afternoon when they arrived. The sky was pleasant and warm and Harry wanted to curse it darker to fit his mood. 

For a few seconds he was anxious, worried that he might have to tear the house apart brick by brick to find the men who had betrayed him. He needn’t have worried though because Ron was in plain sight in front of the burrows small balcony. 

Harry looked at his old friend. It had only been twelve years but he looked older now. His hair was still the same ginger red but he had a sort of mature look to him. Harry was horrified to realise he reminded him of Remus. A more muggle looking red haired Remus. He had vine like imprints...no _scars_ on his arms like a plant had taken hold of him. For a moment Harry thought Ron had gained more freckles, then he realised they weren't freckles. They were spotted burns, almost as if a potion had exploded near his face, It was hardly noticeable but noticeable _enough_. 

His old friend was rugged but serine as he smoked a small cigarette. Harry sneered, Ron never used to smoke.

Harry threaded over grass and pebbles before him and the group stood no more than a metre away from the man. “ _Long time no see_.”

Ron looked up. The man's demeanour stiffened as his cigarette dropped to the ground. “Harry…”

Harry noticed how his eyes quickly darted to the burrow. Harry could heave at the thought of Ron being worried for his ex finance. Ron widened his stance defensively as he kept his voice quiet but strained.

“What are you doing here?”

Ginny crossed her arms. “I _was_ invited Ron.”

“—he wasn’t”

There was the bubbling anger, rising to the top of the cauldron that was Harry. “ _You_ have no right to say that! You abandoned this place, left it! I have more claim to this home than _you_ ”

Ron looked displeased, but not upset. “Can we do this another time?”

Hermione spoke up. She seemed softer, less angry but definitely annoyed “Another time? So you can run off again—What are you afraid of?”

Ron frowned. “Nothing, we just have no want or need to speak to you.”

“ _We?_ No, I deserve answers Ron, I want to speak to Malfoy!” Harry reverted to the last name once more.

Ron Darkened, he seemed angry but a hint of amusement twinkled in his eyes.

“Weasley.”

“What?”

“He doesn’t go by Malfoy anymore.”

Hermione was the first to understand. A quick gasp fell from her lips. Ginny seemed the seethe in rage and Harry felt a stream of insecurity and hate rush in, a familiar ache he thought he’d never let himself fall into again. Neville was silent, no presence of shock on his face.

Harry shook. “You betrayed me! You run off for years, and now you have the audacity to Marry him like some innocent sweethearts. I never thought you of all people would do this to me.”

“—Have you ever thought that maybe it _wasn’t_ about you! I love him and we wanted to be together! He sure as hell didn’t want you, is that it? Is it so _hard_ to imagine that anyone would deny you! Become sick of living for _you_! We’re happy Harry and I’m sorry we had to deny you your war trophy to be it!” Ron bellowed aiming where he knew it would hurt most.

Harry wasn’t overflowing anymore. He was flooded by this twelve ear build up. He didn’t even waste his time to reach for his wand. Harry yelled half formed words and curses as his fist flew towards his old friend's face. He saw in slowed down time as knuckles met flesh and nose as Harry felt a satisfying crunch under him and a shock of pain at the impact.

Before he gained the traction to pull back and do it again Neville had grabbed him in a tightened bear hug and dragged him away. Harry was half tempted to fight him off and return to his violence stricken desires when he heard a frail shaky voice from the front door.

“— _Daddy_?”

Harry stilled. His head turned at the voice of the small child. A boy with eyes wide and afraid and shivering shoulders, he looked like he would buckle under his knees. The child's curly dark hair was ruffled with a past carelessness that was nowhere to be seen. Harry couldn’t help but be reminded of the child _he’d_ once been. 

Ron inhaled sharply at his own pain and wiped his nose with his forearm. There was a small trail of blood. Harry saw Ron ignore his injury as he turned and hunched himself smaller for the child. A forced small reassuring smile appeared but the worry in Ron’s eyes was evident.

Ron spoke quickly and softly. “Riel, It’s okay bud. Go get your dad.”

Riel stilled. “But Pa—”

“Go.” Ron commanded in the nicest town imaginable.

They watched as the child took a moment to glare at Harry before running inside yelling. “Dad!”

Hermione stuttered. “R—Ron. Was that—”

Neville shushed her before slowly letting Harry out of his grip.

Harry looked in between the burrow where the child had run in and Ron. Ron was glaring at Harry, and he suspected it wasn’t because of the punch.

Ron bared his teeth. “You do that in front of any of my kids ever again and I'll snap your wand!”

Harry stilled. “Kids…”

“Yeah get with the program.” A young annoyed female voice came from the balcony. A teenager.

Harry looked up to see her but who he saw next to her was far more interesting.

He didn’t know how he expected to feel seeing Draco again. _Yearning? Anger?_ In truth he couldn’t place his emotions about the man. Where there had once been pity and rage just minutes ago… Harry saw the man. _Really_ saw him this time round. His blond hair had grown out into something much longer above his shoulders. He still seemed just as clean shaven and pointed but now he looked at home. His face was full of colour with a matching set of small face burns he and Ron both shared.

His hands were smudged and looked like he had been going through dirt without gloves. This time Harry saw Draco… and he felt nothing. A pit of emptiness he couldn’t draw a single response from.

Perhaps the most surprising thing though, was the baby. The small blond haired baby with Draco’s face and a demeanour that made Harry miss Teddy’s toddler days.

Draco stood beside the young girl and looked with a hard face at everyone before speaking solid words. “Inside.”

Ginny tried to speak up. “Wha—”

His brows furrowed. “Now!”

No one bothered to argue.

* * *

Athena looked over the tense table of adults, all participating in some form of glaring consent. Her uncles Percy and George had taken the twins and Scorpius into the garden. They’d tried to take her but she’d promptly refused. She’d seen her father's bloody nose and Harry Potters bruised knuckles and she wouldn’t let them out of her sight.

She now realised who her dad had been engaged to. She was glad he seemed like a horrible person, It made what they did easier.

Draco was tall in his chair, he looked the tallest there though he wasn’t. Ron just had bad posture.

He closed his eyes before speaking. “What do you want?”

Harry’s shock and anger seemed to have dissipated but he looked annoyed.

“To hex you both, make you scream.”

“Then do it.”

Harry paused. “I—I can’t” His eyes glanced at Athena.

Athena rolled her eyes. “Having a flexible morality because of factors you don’t know about doesn’t make you a good person Harry Potter, neither does it when you know about the factors. My parents would know.”

She then turned to Neville who had been staying silent. “I don’t know what’s more admirable. The fact you stopped him from punching again or the fact you didn’t tell him the necessary information to stop the punch beforehand. I can’t imagine what would have happened with wands drawn.”

Neville gulped and Harry looked like he wanted to question his friend but chose to stay silent.

Hermione gulped and turned to look at her ex-husband. “Why him? Why did you have to go against me...our vows.”

Ron folded his arms but looked kinder towards her. “At first? I was lonely. I resented you, Harry...my mother. It was quite accidental and I was quite tipsy but I found somewhere to act out the resentment. Then I did it again—and again. Then I fell in love.”

“That's _horrible_.” Harry replied.

Draco rolled his eyes. “I don’t think you want a deep and structured essay about how we _felt_ and why we did the things that we did. It’s all done and past. We’ve grown and I don’t need to prove that. So let me ask you again. Why did you come here?”

Hermione spoke softly. “‘I’m not so sure anymore…”

Athena felt the need to leave like her siblings had. There was something painful about a grown adult looking pitiful.

Bill watched this all from beside Athena near the fireplace. “Stay for dinner.”

Draco seemed surprised at his words but seemed to think them through and nodded. “We won’t be accepting anymore violence but I'm sure many words have been waiting to be spoken.”

Ron didn’t argue.

Harry bumbled. “ _I don’t_ —really it's not the—”

“We will.” Neville announced for the group.

Ron stood up from his seat. “I’m going to the garden.”

* * *

Ron watched his son’s from the bench perched in the garden. He saw Percy hold Scorpius on his hip while George chased the twins around on the small brooms they’d sat themselves upon. They laughed, all so careless about what could be happening.

Ron didn’t fail to notice the glint of sadness and nostalgia mixed into George's eyes. So bright and cheerful. He was clearly remembering Fred. Ron does too every time the twins found themselves in mischief. He can’t imagine what it was like for George to lose him. He wished Riel and Anton never had to go through it the way he did. He would make sure they never did.

He see that Percy had been thinking the same. A soft sombre smile interrupted with burst of laughter gave it away. Ron was glad his brothers had each other when they couldn’t have Fred, when they couldn’t have him. It made his past resentments of Percy fall away. A soft ache made Ron realised that Percy and George had the time to grow closer than the teenage Fred and George ever could, all while Ron had been gone. He didn't regret anything but it still ached to know.

Ron looked around the garden he sat himself in. It was larger than it had been twelve years ago, a little rough around the edges and a few weeds and dead things but it still placed the same home-like feeling within him. He was sure Draco and Neville combined could have it fixed in a day.

He sighed. The end of the beginning of his life started here. In this very garden are the most potent memories he had before his journey to Draco. He remembers going through vegetables and seeing his wife come back from work. He remembers how happy he was to see her even with the small seeds of resent taking place. It's funny how good memories hurt, grow sad over time but still have the ability to make one smile.

He hears footsteps behind him and the telltale signs of someone sitting right next to him. He hopes it’s Draco, but he knows it’s not.

“Twins… I always wanted a twin. Thought it would make life easier.” Harry voiced.

“—I won’t apologise.”

“I wish you would.”

They were in silence for a little while longer. Both watching as Ginny made her why shyly over to the boys, before intently teaching them how to play.

Harry broke the silence first. “You reminded me of Remus when I first saw you.”

Ron almost smiled. “Well—I am a teacher.”

Harry turned to face him. “No shite?”

“Yeah, went around for a few years helping start out new wizarding schools before settling.”

“I always wanted to be a teacher, after Auror.”

“I know.”

Harry sighed. “Do you really love him?”

“You know It wasn't about him. I do love him truly and he is the best person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing but...What we did wasn’t about us, at least at the start. We just wanted to feel I guess, hurt and feel.”

“That makes it a little worse.” Harry said quietly.

Ron’s eyes stung. “I will apologise for trying to hurt you, doing something that would have hurt you without the intention of letting you ever know. I’m sorry about the way we did things. But I’m not sorry that we did them.”

Harry looked ahead. “Neville just told me he visited you, told me you have unbreakable vows. I’m not questioning how much you love each other, the fact that you're both bloody here is proof enough. I’m not even mad that you're married, shite for some reason you seem like the most well established couple here.”

Ron let out something that could almost count as a chuckle. “We _are_ the only couple here.”

Harry blushed as his eyes drifted to Neville. Ron stayed silent.

“Even so...I wished everything had gone down differently. I kind of hate that I miss our friendship. I miss him even without my feelings for him.”

Ron felt his nose. “I don’t think I’d ever let you be in a room alone with my husband.”

“Fair enough… I don’t think I can ever forgive you.”

“I don’t need you to.”

Harry paused. “Then why do I wish you did?”

They sat in silence once more. Ron almost cursed at how easy it was to fall back into the familiar that was Harry. He was glad he hadn’t been forgiven though. As was Harry glad that even in all his moving on, there was still a small smidgen of anger.

But not _hate_. As they sat on that bench and watched the children, watched Hermione potter around nervously with Bill, watched as Neville's eyes glanced over to Harry every few seconds with pink in his cheeks and Draco’s proud smile as Riel caught a snitch...They knew there was no hate.

The sun was setting at the Burrow. Athena read about an affair, a messy aftermath that started in a book, and had just ended right in front of her.

Ron breathed calmly. Draco turned and met his husband's eyes. He grinned knowing as they both felt each others magic glow like it had many times before. The cooling feeling in his chest intensified and Ron was almost worried his chest would start to glow. The idea was comforting.

Ron stood up from his seat and let his hard face break into a smile as his husband waved from a distance. Orange swept over the field and the sun outlined Draco like a painting, It was so beautiful he almost cried at the sight.

England, Draco, the burrow at sunset. The smell of fresh vegetables and his fathers cooking.

It was perfect. Though the bitterness and settled anger still found It's way amongst the people the warmth kept them happy.

Ron bloomed, and he felt within his chest. Draco did too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the ending is a little vague but not too much. I think there's a lot more possibilities for character interactions, especially since there is still a little tension between everyone but for now like this. Will they ever see eachother rafter this? Will old friendships rekindle? who knows, not me~


End file.
